


insane.

by wegetsodisconnectedx



Series: stilinski & martin. [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, F/M, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Martinski, Minor Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sassy Lydia, Short One Shot, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegetsodisconnectedx/pseuds/wegetsodisconnectedx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“lydia? are you okay? what happened?” </p><p>“stiles, i’m fine.”</p><p>“no you're not or else you wouldn't be calling me because you are the most stubborn person to walk this goddamn earth.” </p><p>there was some silence on lydia’s end. </p><p>“okay so maybe i’m not fine.” </p><p>-</p><p>prompt: it's the day after lydia was rescued from eichen and she's ready to go back to school. stiles doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. insane

lydia martin had been through a lot.

she’s dated a homicidal lizard, survived an alpha werewolf bite, survived her english teacher’s attempt at strangulation, was kidnapped by a nogitsune, lost her best friend and potential boyfriend, critical injury to her side by yet another homicidal lizard, left catatonic by a psychopath named theo and to top it all off, she now could say she once had a hole drilled into her head. 

oh, and she was pretty sure she was dead for a few seconds. 

she’s pretty sure that's a lot of drama and pain for a girl who hasn't even graduated high school. but yet, here she was. it was the day after she was finally rescued from eichen and it was nearing eight o'clock and she was already up and running. 

did her head still hurt? like a bitch. did she think this idea through? absolutely not. but was she going to suck it up and go back to school? hell yes. 

well, she was planning on it. but then the doorbell rang. 

“you’re up,” are the first words that came out of stiles’s mouth. his eyebrows furrowed together as he took in her clothing. “and dressed. why the hell are you not in bed right now?” he invited himself in and closed the door behind himself.

lydia winced at the volume of his voice but she was definitely not going to say anything. “because it's eight o'clock and school is starting soon.”

stiles stared at her with his dumbfounded brown eyes. “lydia, i think you're clinically insane. get your ass back to bed, you're not going anywhere.” 

lydia rolled her eyes, stepping out of his grasp. “stiles, don't bother. i’m not staying home.” 

“lydia!” stiles cried. “you literally just got a hole drilled into your head! you need rest! isn't your head throbbing right now?” lydia frowned and he knew he was absolutely correct. “there’s literally no way i’m letting you out of this house. Over my dead body.” 

“well i definitely don't feel a scream coming up anytime soon,” she said sarcastically. “so you're not dying but you are driving me to school.” 

stiles crossed his arms stubbornly. “i didn't agree to anything. and i do believe you need these to get roscoe running,” he held up his keys in his right hand with a somewhat amused expression on his face. 

“i’m pretty sure nothing can get roscoe running anymore,” she teased but still tried to snatch his keys; he quickly stuck them higher up in the air. 

“roscoe is all fixed up, thank you very much,” stiles snapped, rolling his eyes at her sass. 

lydia visibly deflated, frowning. “stiles, please. let’s go to school.”

“no.”

“please.” 

“not gonna happen.” 

“stiles, i promise you can walk me to every class. i’ll be with all of you for lunch and i promise i’ll call you if it gets too much.”

stiles frowned, exaggeratedly running his hand through his hair. “scott isn't going to like this,” he muttered.

“scott is actually perfectly on board with this.” 

stiles raised an eyebrow. “he is?” 

“well, no,” she mumbled sheepishly. “but he understood that being with you guys is better than being alone.” 

he frowned even more. “lydia, you're actually insane.”

she smiled brightly. “i know. i’ve heard that one too many times”

stiles gently and hesitantly reached his hand for the right side of her head. she instantly flinched away and he started pulling back until she said, “it’s okay.” 

her wound was easily covered with her hair now and it was still healing but looking much better than what stiles had the misfortune of seeing the day prior. his hand slid down slightly to cup the side of her face. 

“you promise you'll call me if you're not okay?”

lydia’s smile instantly widened. “yes, yes, i promise!” 

stiles shook his head, clutching his keys and pulling her with him by her waist. “you literally died last night and the first thing you want to do is go to school,” he laughed. “i could not see a more perfect way to describe the lydia martin.”


	2. stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “lydia? are you okay? what happened?” 
> 
> “stiles, i’m fine.”
> 
> “no you're not or else you wouldn't be calling me because you are the most stubborn person to walk this goddamn earth.” 
> 
> there was some silence on lydia’s end. 
> 
> “okay so maybe i’m not fine.”

because lydia is oh so persuasive, stiles literally had no choice but to open the door of his keep for her and drive to school. he’d admit that he loved having her close, especially after everything that happened but under the current circumstances, he wasn't sure if it was the best option. he knew lydia was tough, there's no doubt about that. but he honestly thought this was a bit much for her all at once. he’d find out by the end of the day. 

scott was already at lydia’s locker by the time stiles and lydia approached. he looked surprised, his eyes brows drawn up all the way to his hairline. “you managed to convince him?” 

“i’m honestly a miracle worker,” she laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulders for dramatic effect. unfortunately, it didn't go the way she expected and she winced instead. 

stiles rolled his eyes, pulling his keys out of his pocket. “i knew this was a terrible idea. i’m taking you back home.”

“you are doing no such thing,” lydia replied immediately, stepping away from him and closer to scott. “scott, please tell him i’m fine.” 

scott bit his lip hesitantly. “i’m not sure you are, lyds.” 

“i’m not going home!” lydia snapped, surprising both boys. “i’m sorry,” she recanted, biting her lip. “but please, let me decide this for myself. it’s on me.” 

scott’s eyes narrowed slightly but he smiled none the less. “alright. but you tell us right away if anything's wrong.”

lydia smiled happily. “deal!” she turned to stiles who still looked unbelievably grumpy. “let’s go stilinski, you're walking me to class.” 

…

 

there was literally no way lydia would ever admit that stiles was right. she could not stand to see that satisfied smirk on his face in just hearing someone else say he was correct all along. unfortunately, it's happened many times. 

but in this situation, where lydia spent most of her morning convincing stiles that she was perfectly fine to go to school, there was no way she would recant. the day had started off well. she was feeling fine, with a dull ache in her head, but it wasn't strong enough distract her from her studies. 

stiles had walked her to class, as promised, with his permanent frown on his face. “stiles, can you please stop frowning?” she only stared at her, frowning deepening. “can you just be happy about the fact that i’m alive enough to back at school with you?” 

“no, but thanks for reminding me you almost died,” he replied curtly. 

lydia huffed, throwing her hands up in defeat. “alright, i give up. i’ll see you later stiles.” before she got the chance to turn away, she say the slight hesitation in his features. “thank you stiles,” she mumbled, reaching up and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before turning away and rushing to her seat. she didn't risk another look in his direction; it was probably in her best interest. 

but now, in her second period class, the throbbing in her head was becoming unbearable. and it's not like she wanted to pass out during class or anything because enough embarrassing incidents have already happened to her in class. she's pretty sure they all still think she's crazy. so she pulled her teacher aside and explained to her that she wasn't feeling too well and would like to leave. her teacher didn't mind of course, she had already been informed of where she spent her last few weeks. 

so she left her class, immediately clutching the row of lockers on her right to keep her upright. her vision blurred for all of five seconds and that's when she knew, no matter how much she didn't want to give stiles the satisfaction, she would have no choice. lydia stayed put, only grabbing her phone and clicking stiles’s contact name. he also just so happened to have a free period and was probably in the library studying. 

“lydia? are you okay? what happened?” 

“stiles, i’m fine.”

“no you're not or else you wouldn't be calling me because you are the most stubborn person to walk this goddamn earth.” 

there was some silence on lydia’s end. 

“okay so maybe i’m not fine.” 

he sighed. “of course you aren't. where are you? did anything happen?” 

“nothing happened. i’m outside of my english class.” 

“i’m on my way, don't move.” 

lydia rolled her eyes; she couldn't expect anything less. but she already knew he was going to baby her and patronize her because he was right and she was wrong. she wasn't up to deal with his usual bullshit today and she would make sure he knew it. 

as soon as she saw him rounding the corner with a surprisingly pissed off look on his face, she held up a hand. “i don't want to hear it.” 

“lydia—” he huffed. 

“stiles!” she snapped in irritation and he rolled his eyes, but he didn't say another word. not until he had driven lydia home and was following her inside. 

it seemed that his anger had simmered for he quickly grabbed her a glass of water and muttered for her to take a seat. “are you okay?” 

“yeah,” lydia replied. “just my head was really hurting. didn't wanna pass out or anything.” 

“okay,” he said calmly and just stared at her. 

truth was, stiles wasn't calm at all. he really just wanted to yell at her until but he already didn't like the look on her face and he didn't want to make it worse. it's not like yelling at her would make everything better anyway. 

lydia, on the other hand, didn't like the way he was just calmly staring at her. she was expecting his spastic hand movements as he yelled at her, knowing perfectly well she wasn't listening. but she didn't get any of that. 

“are you waiting for an apology?” she was a little shocked at how the words came out of her mouth, but surprisingly, stiles didn't seem to mind. 

“no, because i know i’m not going to get one.” 

“because i did nothing wrong,” lydia replied reluctantly, not expecting this reaction. 

“are you trying to convince me or you?” lydia narrowed her eyes at his sass and he sighed. “look lydia, admit it, i was right. you weren't ready to go back but you wanted to prove that you were.” 

lydia huffed. “okay fine! you were right. but you need to stop babying me. i can make my own decisions. i might not have been ready but it was my decision to make, and i deal with the consequences.”

“fair enough,” he replied instantly. he didn't want to argue with her anymore. 

“you need to stop being so overprotective,” she muttered, frowning in his direction.

stiles’s raised his eyebrows. “that’s not going to happen and you know it.”

“aren’t i older than you?” lydia shot back and frankly, stiles was starting to get pissed off with her attitude.

“no, you know what lydia?” he snapped. “someone needs to be protective of you because you literally don’t care for your well being at all! you push people out of wildfires and get yourself stabbed and locked in eichen and constantly put yourself in danger!”

lydia was deadly silent now.

“someone has to look out for you because you literally almost die every week!” 

“you stepped in that gasoline too,” was the only thing that lydia replied with and stiles looked like he was going to have an aneurism.

he threw his hands up in frustration. “oh my god lydia, i want to kill you myself now.”

“listen!” lydia yelled at him, rolling her eyes. “fine, i get it. but you do that stupid stuff too. you’ve almost died too!”

stiles visibly relaxed, a smile pulling on the corners of his lips. “you literally laid in my arms without a heartbeat so i win.”

“this isn’t a competition,” lydia pouted adorably.

“are we okay?” stiles asked simply.

lydia nodded, laughing at how ridiculous they were both being. “yeah, we’re okay.”

“you know i love you, right?” stiles hesitated slightly before continuing. “like i only want what’s best for you. that’s why i’m so annoying.”

he was incredibly, but pleasantly surprised when lydia smiled at him widely, as if his words meant the world. unbeknownst to him, they did. but he’d find that out for himself soon enough. 

“i know, stiles.”


End file.
